


Hospital

by hurtsyfiction



Category: Hurts (UK Band)
Genre: Bambi - Freeform, Hospital, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtsyfiction/pseuds/hurtsyfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam got a call that his clumsy friend had apparently hurt himself again and thus quickly made his way to the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hospital

Adam had been on his way to the grocery store, when he got the call that Theo had hurt himself and was in hospital. He was a bit confused that he was the one who got the call because usually they only called family but that was probably due to the fact that the singer‘s family lived a few hours away. And because it seemed that Theo wanted him to come, he didn’t think long about it and immediately walked back to his apartment.

+++

As he arrived at his home again, he grabbed a bag and put some clothing for the singer, of which he was sure that would fit his mate more or less, in there. He didn’t have the time nor a key to go to Theo’s apartment and get him some of his‘ stuff so this had to do for a start. Adam had no idea what his clumsy friend had done or how bad it was, which made him worry even more.

+++

As he reached the hospital, he felt bad because, in his hurry, he didn’t get anything for his friend. People who visited someone there usually brought them a little present, right? Luckily there was a little shop inside the hospital for people like him, who forgot to buy something before.

He quickly looked around the shop and didn’t know what to bring Theo. There were many flowers, plush animals and sweets. Apparently his friend didn’t like chocolate but to get him flowers or a plush animal would be awkward wouldn’t it?

He took a closer look at the flowers anyways. They had many roses. In fact hardly anything else. There were red ones, pink ones and white ones. But he surely wouldn’t buy Theo roses. His friend would probably laugh at him if he appeared with flowers anyways but roses would just make him burst into laughter.

But if he didn’t bring anything he would be disappointed too. Adam didn’t want to waste any more time in this damn shop and just bought a nice sized bouquet of different flowers before he hurried out and looked around for some nurse he could ask where Theo was.

He found a very nice male nurse whom he asked about Theo Hutchcraft. The guy told him that he just came from Theo’s room and that he was fine but apparently in a very bad mood.

“Maybe some visit can cheer him up. I’ll take you to him.” the guy, who’s name was Thomas, judging by the name tag he wore, said with a little smile. 

“That’s great. Thank you.”, Adam exclaimed.

As they walked down a long corridor he dared to ask “Can you tell me what happened to him?” 

“He hit his head. Nothing too serious. He has a slight concussion though.” 

“How long does he have to stay?” 

“I don’t know for sure but at least a few days.”

When they finally reached the singer’s room with the number 148, Thomas knocked three times before he opened the door. 

“Hey, you’ve got a visitor.”, he exclaimed happily, before stepping aside and revealing Adam.

As soon as Theo recognised his best friend, he immediately started smiling and his bad mood was gone. The singer hated hospitals but due to his clumsiness he apparently couldn’t avoid them.

He would’ve loved to jump out of this horrible hospital bed and hug his mate tightly but he decided against it. Instead he quickly put the book he was reading aside and waited impatiently for his friend to come over to the bed.

Adam immediately noticed the bandage around his friend’s head and wondered what the hell his clumsy mate had done this time. 

“I’ll leave you alone.”, Thomas said before he left the room.

Adam went over to Theo’s bed, put the bag in front of the closet on his way to his mate and awkwardly held out the flowers towards him, when he finally reached the bed.

“I... uh… I brought you flowers.”, he said with a shy smile, scratching his neck a bit embarrassed and quickly added “And a few clothes to change.”, nodding towards the bag.

Theo’s smile got even bigger and he took the flowers mumbling a “Thanks.” before he pulled Adam down into a hug. The guitarist hugged him back immediately.

“Happy to see me?”, he joked. 

“Of course I am! You know how much I hate being alone in hospitals.”

Of course Adam knew. Theo even wrote a song about a nurse whom he met at a hospital. Her name was Evelyn and she took good care of him. Whenever she had time, she would come to him and they’d talk for hours, so the singer would feel comfortable. Until this day they still were good friends and when she found out that Theo wrote a song about her, she was overwhelmed and even started to cry.

However, they let go of each other again and Adam sat down onto the only chair in the room, right next to the bed.

“So, how are you?”, he asked. 

Theo shrugged. “Alright.” 

“What happened?”

At that question Theo’s cheeks turned red and he looked down at the bouquet of flowers which he was holding now, smelling the scent of it. 

After a moment of silence he mumbled “It’s embarrassing. Promise you won’t laugh.”

“I promise.”, Adam replied right away.

After another moment of silence Theo began to speak again, “I slipped in the shower and hit my head. The doctor said I’ve got a light concussion plus a scratch on my head.”, he said pointing at the white fabric that was wrapped around his head while saying the last part.

“You’re such a Bambi.”, Adam smiled. 

“It’s not funny! The maid found me lying in the shower unconscious...” 

“So that poor woman had probably the shock of her life seeing you naked. I guess you’ll have to look out for a new one then.”, the guitarist giggled.

“Shut up.”, Theo mumbled, not able to fully repress the smile that was lingering on his lips and threw Adam his pillow, hitting him unexpectedly. 

+++

Adam stayed in Theo’s room the whole day. Talking with him, laughing about silly things, watching him eat his lunch and cracking as he couldn’t resist and made Theo laugh as said one just took a sip of his orange juice, causing the singer to spit out the fruity juice which resulted in his t-shirt being all wet.

“Haha very funny you twat.”, the singer mumbled unable to hold back a smile as he jumped out of the bed and pushed him slightly.

Apparently he stood up to quickly though, since he swayed a little but when Adam reached out his hand to stabilise him, he swatted it away. 

“I’m fine.”, he exclaimed.

Then he, still a bit wobbly, went to the bag which Adam brought and searched for another t-shirt.

He quickly found a black one and turned his back towards his friend who was still sitting on the chair, watching his every move. Theo took off his wet t-shirt and dropped it on the floor, now just standing there in his black boxers.

He was about to grab the new one when he heard Adam talking from behind “Do I get a private striptease show now?”, he chuckled.

At that Theo turned around, dropped the t-shirt in his hand, faced his friend and wiggled his brows at him. 

“Oh you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” he said with a deep voice, slowly stepping closer towards the guitarist, biting his lower lip and sending his mate the most seductive look he could manage.

Frankly the singer didn’t look as sexy as he normally would due to the bandage around his head but Adam couldn’t deny that he looked hot nontheless.

When he reached the chair and was standing right in front of Adam, he put his hands on each of the chair’s arm rests, lowering his head until he was eye to eye with the guitarist. The singer started licking his lips seductively.

Adam’s gaze was fixed on his friend’s mouth, so neither of them noticed that Thomas had entered the room, until he cleared his throat and Theo jumped away from Adam in surprise, quickly getting the new t-shirt and putting it on.

“Sorry uhm… I knocked.”, he explained, his cheeks a bit flushed. 

“I have some painkillers here, in case you need them. I’ll uh… just put it here.”, Thomas muttered and put the little box with some pills in it onto a small cupboard not far from the door.

When Thomas had left , Theo turned around to Adam again and silently looked him in the eyes for a moment before both started laughing uncontrollably.

+++

“Do you want to get some coffee or something? I saw they have a nice looking cafeteria downstairs.” 

“Sure. I just gotta put on some trousers. Did you bring me some tracksuit bottoms or something?”, Theo replied.

“Yeah. Wait, I’ll get them for you.”, Adam answered while he already stood up and walked over to the bag he had brought with him.

“I can do that myself. I’m not a baby.”, the singer grumbled stubbornly and got out of the bed. 

He hurried over to the bag, wanting to arrive before his friend but stumbled over his own shoes on the floor and almost fell, if it wasn’t for Adam to catch him with a tight grip around his waist.

The pianist was by now used to keep an eye on his friend in every situation since he really was very clumsy and was therefore not that shocked anymore so that he could react immediately.

“Yeah, you’re not.”, the guitarist chuckled. “Because you’re much worse, Bambi.” 

“Don’t call me that!”, the singer groaned, trying to free himself from the other’s hold. 

“Go and sit on the bed. I’ll get you the tracksuit bottoms.”, Adam ordered and let go of Theo.

+++

Theo already sat at a table, waiting for Adam to come with their coffee. His mate had insisted that he would wait here for him and since that incident in his room a few minutes ago, he didn’t complain. Otherwise he would’ve probably just risked to extend his stay at the hospital.

As the guitarist stood in line and saw those delicious looking cakes in the vitrine, he couldn’t help himself and also took one piece of some creamy chocolate cake for himself and a strawberry flavoured one for his friend with him. The kind cafeteria lady also gave him a tray so he could carry all their stuff at once. He thanked the woman and went back to his friend.

He then put the strawberry cake and one cup of coffee in front of the singer and the rest in front of himself. Then he sat down. Theo appreciated the mouth-watering looking cake very much and immediately started munching some of the sweet fruit on top of the cake.

Adam chuckled. “Good?”, he asked. 

“Very”, his friend replied with his mouth full. 

The food he had gotten in here today wasn’t really tasty and therefore he was very happy about this sweet dish.

After he had swallowed a quite big amount of cake in his mouth, he offered the guitarist a bite. “Wanna try? It’s really good.”, he said, holding the fork with a little piece of cake towards his mate. 

“Sure”, said one replied and reached out a hand to grab the fork.

Theo pulled back though, getting a confused look from his mate. 

“I’ll feed you.”, he stated. 

“You‘re ridiculous”, Adam smiled and shook his head but eventually let the singer feed him the sweet treat nonetheless.

“It’s really good. Thanks.”, Adam stated after swallowing the bite. 

The singer sent him a smile and continued eating his cake.

+++

Theo kept on babbling about this and that, his look roaming through the cafeteria, apparently not noticing what his hands were doing.

The singer had, seemingly absent-minded, grabbed the guitarist’s right hand with both of his‘ and started playing with the other’s fingers, grabbing one after the other.

At first Adam only raised his brows confusedly, looking down at his hand and saw the singer holding on tightly with both of his‘. He didn’t mind it at all but as Theo started playing with his fingers, eventually Adam couldn’t keep himself together anymore and a silent chuckle escaped him.

His friend turned his attention towards him again. 

“What’s funny?”, he asked therefore a bit confused. 

“Nothing, it’s just… No, nothing.”, his friend gave back, looking straight into the singer’s eyes and trying to act indifferent.

The singer furrowed his brows at the other before he froze and looked down at their hands. Or rather his own hands holding on tightly onto one of Adam’s.

Theo’s eyes stared at their hands and he didn’t move or say anything for a moment. Then however, he quickly took his hands away, freeing the pianist’s one again.

“Oh god, I’m sorry”, he muttered embarrassed, placing his hands on his thighs under the table. 

“I’m just- I’m just really glad you’re here.”, he added with a shy smile.

“No. No, it’s fine. You can hold my hand if you want to.”, Adam replied with a smile. 

Theo stared at the guitarists invitingly opened palm, still lying on the table, close to himself.

“Thanks, but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”, he said, looking through the quite full cafeteria. 

“It’s alright. I don’t mind.”, the guitarist reassured with a smile.

“Alright”, he answered after a short while of thinking and gladly interlaced one of his hands with the pianist’s. 

Adam sent him an adorable smile and squeezed his hand to reassure Theo that it was totally fine with him.

“So, what did you want to tell me before I interrupted you?”, he asked, wanting the singer to continue his babbling. He just loved to listen to his friend when he told him about god and the world.

“Oh, yeah right. As I said there was this guy I met earlier today. He is even more clumsy than I am. His name is Alfred and he’s at the hospital at least once a month. You won’t believe what he did this time. …”

Adam didn’t really contribute much to their conversation except for some head nodding and a few disbelievingly “reallys” and just had a slight smile on his lips for the whole time.

+++

They were back at Theo’s room again.

Adam grabbed his mobile phone from his pocket to check the time, seeing that it was already later than he had expected. The visiting hours were already over.

“I’m afraid I gotta go now. See you tomorrow.”, he said walking over to Theo, who was sitting on his bed and gave him a quick hug, patting his back.

He noticed the immediate change of mood. A minute ago, Theo was all hyper and told him some weird stories about all kinds of injuries from people that he had read online and now his smile was gone and there was a sad look in those whisky brown eyes.

“I’ll come again tomorrow, promise.” 

His friend couldn’t hide the sad tone in his voice when he said, “Yeah. See you.”

Adam felt bad for leaving his friend but he had to. Doctors and nurses could get angry if they spotted someone in a patient’s room past the visiting hours. He had experienced that once as Theo talked him into staying longer the last time the singer was at the hospital.

As he was standing at the door, the knob in his hand, he turned around again. 

“See you.”, he said and was about to leave when he heard Theo’s quiet voice from behind him.

“Adam?” The pianist turned around and looked at his mate. 

“Can‘t you stay?” 

The guitarist sighed. 

“Please?”, his friend added.

“Theo, the visiting hours are over and you really need some rest, which you surely wouldn’t get if I‘d stay because you‘d just keep on talking as always.”, he smiled.

“And by the way I need so go to a petrol station and buy some food. I got interrupted before I could do my grocery shopping in the morning because someone had to hurt his head.”, he added jokingly.

Then, however, he went over to the singer’s bed once more and pulled him close again. Theo gladly hugged him back, buried his head in the crook of the others neck and breathed in the familiar scent.

“I’ll come again tomorrow. And the day after. And the day after that. As long as you’ll have to stay here. But you need to relax and get some rest.”, Adam spoke quietly.

“Alright”, Theo sighed after some moments of silence. 

The guitarist pulled back and pecked him on the cheek. 

“See you tomorrow.”, he smiled. 

“Yeah.”, the singer replied smiling slightly too.

“Text me when you’re home, alright?”, Theo addressed to his friend, when he was standing at the door again. 

“I will.”, the pianist said.

“Bye.” 

“Bye”, the singer replied.

+++

The soft vibrating of his phone pulled the singer out of his thoughts.

From Adam, 09:35 pm  
I’m home now.

Theo, who was holding on to his phone tightly, since his friend left, didn’t waste any second and replied right away.

From Theo, 09:35 pm  
Alright... Good night then!

From Adam, 09:36 pm  
Good night, Bambi.

Theo had to smile at the last reply and put his phone away. He was glad to have a friend like Adam. And also that he would be here with him again soon, once he would finally fall asleep.

It didn’t take long for the singer to doze off after he had made himself comfortable in his bed and closed his eyes.


End file.
